Elsa's One True Love
by painting of the voice
Summary: What if Elsa and Hans from OUAT had a past? Would things have turned out differently? Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback:_

 _"We would like your blessing on our marriage."_

 _"Marriage?" I was shocked. True, I pushed him out first but I never thought he would propose to my sister._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"I'm sorry I'm confused."_

 _"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream… wait, will we live here?"_

 _"Here?"_

 _"Absolutely"_

 _"Anna"_

 _"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to live with us!"_

 _"Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"Can I talk to you alone?"_

 _"No. Whatever you have to say you can say it to both of us."_

 _"Fine," so no getting to tell her of how I thought of him. I quickly made up something different, yet still valid. "You can't marry a man you just met."_

 _"You can if it's true love"_

 _"Anna what do you know about true love," I said trying to get my point across._

 _"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."_

 _She had no idea how much that hurt. "You asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me."_

 _"Your Majesty, if I may ease your…" Hans offered._

 _"No you may not and I think you should go." He had been content to watch me suffer so I had no intention of allowing him to 'ease my mind.' "The party is over close the gates."_

 _"Elsa!" Anna pulled off my glove and I freaked out._

 _"Give me my glove!"_

 _"Elsa please. I can't live like this anymore."_

 _"Then leave" I said breaking inside. Hans stood there like he didn't even know me and Anna was acting like a complete stranger._

 _"What did I ever do to you?"_

 _"Enough Anna" I couldn't risk getting more upset than I already was._

 _"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"_

 _"I said enough!" I turned and flung ice all around me._

 _I gasped. Anna gasped. Hans stared. I ran._

Shortly after arriving in Storybrooke, my sister informed me that Hans has once again betrayed me. He was probably sitting on my throne not even caring that he had once again tried to kill my sister. Once again, he broke my heart. But I couldn't let Anna know what I was feeling right now. Turning to Emma, "I need to get back to Arendelle. My people need me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback:_

 _I was scared to death. If I didn't kill these men from Weselton, they would kill me. At least Anna wasn't here to get hurt._

 _"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"_

 _I gasped. I would recognize that voice in a blizzard._ He still loves me, he still loves me _went through my brain._

 _Hans ran to save me from an arrow… or so I thought. The chandelier fell. I ran. Then everything went black._

* * *

"What about the queen?"

"She is not a queen, she is a monster! As for her sister, well, she wouldn't make much of a queen."

Laughter rang out.

I blasted the doors to the throne room open with my ice. "Hans!"

A look of surprise came over his handsome face. He quickly recovered. Standing he said, "Well, look who it is. The monster of Arendelle."

 _He's just trying to hurt you. Don't let it stop you. You can do this Elsa._ "Don't play with me Hans. Step down from my throne!"

"Or what? You'll blast me with your ice? We both know you won't."

"Then you don't know me very well." _Calm down Elsa. If you stay calm you won't hurt him._ I shot ice around him, pinning him to the wall. His brothers stepped forward, swords drawn. I raised my hand showing them I was not afraid to use my powers anymore. They halted. "Drop your weapons," I ordered. " All those with me, bring them to the cells."

"Yes, Your Majesty"

I nodded and looked Hans in the eye. "Next time you come near my sister!" I paused. "Take him away!"

* * *

"Elsa? Are you all right?"

I looked up. Sure enough snow was falling around my head. With a wave of my hand I made it go away. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me Anna," I smiled hoping she would leave me be.

"I can't help it. You're my sister."

"Just thinking of Mother and Father." That was a lie. I couldn't very well tell her how I've never seen eyes as brilliant as Hans'. That his hurt image from four years ago was going through my head. She would never understand. I don't blame her. He tried to kill her. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Their death is not your fault Elsa."

If only she knew. "I know," I smiled reassuringly. "So, what made you search me out?"

"Well, the cake. I was wondering if you could make it an ice cream cake?"

"Anna," I laughed. "No need to squeal over it. Of course. Your wedding will be the best there has ever been."

"Thank you!"

"Go!" I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback:_

 _I awoke some hours later, my head on fire. I looked around realizing that I was in a prison cell in my own castle. I ran to the only window in the cell trying to look outside. I was stopped short by the shackles that covered my hands like gloves. I carefully stepped over the chains and strained to peer out the window. Ice and snow covered Arendelle with more snow falling due to me being here. "Oh no, what have I done?"_

 _The door to my cell cracked open and Hans entered and hanged a torch on the wall._

 _Feeling betrayed I lashed out, "Why did you bring me here?"_

 _"I couldn't just let them kill you," he said apologetically._

He still loves me, he still loves me _. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna!" I cried suddenly needing the caring of my sister._

 _"Anna… has not returned."_

She's dead. You froze her heart. Calm down Elsa. She's fine.

 _"If you could just stop this winter, please."_

 _"Don't you see? I can't!" Hans knew that. I often told him that. He was never afraid before, although now he looked shocked and… and afraid. "You have to tell them to let me go."_

 _Hans picked up the torch, looked at me and said, "I will do what I can."_

 _With that he was gone, and something told me he had just lied to my face. Feeling more terrified than ever, I realized I was freezing my shackles._

* * *

I paced my bedroom, up and down, up and down. Today was the day that had been scheduled for the announcement of the punishments for the brothers of the Southern Isles. I couldn't think. Inside I was panicking. Had been for… I looked at the clock… three hours. _I can do this, I can do this._ Although I doubted that myself.

"Queen Elsa?"

I looked at the clock again. It was time. "I'll be right there Helen."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Helen had been working at the castle since I could remember. She knew about my past and did her best to understand, although Hans had imprisoned her while I was absent. I quickly melted the snow and ice around me and hurried down the hall.

* * *

"All stand for the entrance of Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The doors opened and I walked into the throne room, struggling to contain my emotions. I faced the audience of dukes and officials and criminals, nodded, and sat. As everyone else did the same, Anna, who until then had been standing unnoticed beside my throne, handed the Book of Judgements to me.

My hands shaking, I took the book and opened it to the appropriate page. "Prince Franz of the Southern Isles." I waited until he was bowed before me. Continuing, "Imprisonment for three years here in Arendelle. Prince Jurgen of the Southern Isles. Imprisonment for three years here in Arendelle. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." I waited, doing my best not to notice his beautiful eyes. He brought his cocky self in front of me, probably noticing my poor ability to control myself. I glanced up to be sure that there was no snow falling. There wasn't. But I had just shown myself weak.

When I dared a glance at him again he was smiling his wide, gorgeous smile. Obviously he didn't think anything terrible was going to happen to him. He was wrong. Drawing a deep breath, "To be hanged on the gallows in three days."

His smile faded quickly. "You're going to hang me? After all we've been through you're going to hang me?" Getting to his feet, "You are a monster Elsa. We both know you're reign of terror will soon be over. And then what will you have? Nothing."

"Enough!" I rose to my feet. "You're not going to manipulate me again. Yes, you're going to be hanged! How dare you think otherwise? After all you've done, you don't deserve to live!" Looking at the stunned audience, "This session is over!" I stormed out, hoping to get out before ice and snow began to shoot out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback:_

Calm down Elsa, _I was slowly losing control. I was terrified because I knew Hans was tired of being the "unlucky thirteenth." He would do anything to get the throne. Marry Anna, kill me. He might regret it later but he wasn't thinking about that now. The walls were freezing over._

 _"She's dangerous, move quickly." They pulled on the door as my ice went more out of control. I tried to pull away from my shackles. "It's frozen shut." The cell collapsed around me._

 _I ran through the hole it made in the wall._

I ran to my room and slammed the door. I could hear Helen and Anna running after me. I was going out of control. I froze the door shut so that they wouldn't come near me and get hurt.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she tried to open the door. "Please don't shut me out. I can help!"

"No, you can't Anna. Please just leave me be. I'm out of control right now."

"Why? Tell me, I can help you."

"Princess Anna. Perhaps if we leave her be she can calm down and join us for a late dinner," Helen suggested.

"I love you Elsa!" She shouted as she walked away.

"I love you too Anna!" I said, my voice shaking.

Hours later I was sitting down with Anna to a late dinner. Every time there was a commotion (servants coming and going, etc.) I was reminded of the cause of the commotion in the throne room earlier. So far, Anna didn't question what Hans said to me.

"Elsa, what did Hans mean when he said 'After all we've been through?'"

Finally the question came. "Anna, that was a long time ago and I'd rather not talk about it." _There, that wasn't a lie._

I hurriedly walked down the prison steps. It was midnight, and I was on my way to Hans. I had to know what he wanted.

"Your Majesty"

"I wish to speak to Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Yes, your Majesty"

I followed the guard down the narrow corridor to Hans's cell. He looked at me, got to his feet, and stood there expectantly. Looking at the guard, "Thank you. I will take it from here."

"Yes, your Majesty."

As the door closed Hans spoke, "Must be nice. Being called your Majesty."

Sympathy overcame me, "Hans you wouldn't be here if you hadn't committed treason."

"Well, the good news is, I won't be here too much longer."

"You brought this on yourself. I only did what I had to to protect my people and my sister."

"Ah, your sister. How is Anna dealing with the news? Or have you not told her about us?"

"There is no us and you know it. What I came here for is to know why you are targeting my family and my people?"

"Revenge Elsa. Have you never heard the word? You were more cooped up than I thought."

"Just answer my question Hans. I'm tired of playing your games."

"Fine. For revenge. Revenge on you for turning your back on me."

"You have to kill me for that?"

He paused, a surprised look coming over his handsome face. "I didn't realize… yes Elsa." All the compassion gone.

I sighed, "Fine. That's all I came here for." With that, I turned and fled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback:_

 _A blizzard would buy me time but it also slowed me down. I was getting frantic. I had to get out of the blizzard so I could find Anna but I had no control._

 _"Elsa! You can't run from this!"_

 _Terrified I turned, "Please just take care of my sister!" Maybe he would leave me be and actually take care of Anna._

 _"Your sister? She returned from the mountains cold and weak. She said you froze her heart."_

 _"What? No!" Hans wouldn't lie about this. I killed her. Maybe he saved her. I looked back at him hopefully._

 _"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead because of you!"_

 _I gasped, "No!" I sunk to the ground not caring about anything anymore. I heard a sword being drawn behind me but I didn't care. I deserved to die. I was a monster._

 _Suddenly, "No!"_

 _I turned. Hans was on the ground, Anna stood there frozen solid. "Anna! Oh Anna, no, no. Please no!" I don't know how long I knelt there crying when I felt Anna embrace me. "Wha-, Anna?" We hugged and I cried. I almost lost Anna, and Hans… "You sacrificed yourself for me?"_

 _"I love you" came the heartwarming response._

 _"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said._

 _"Love will thaw." It suddenly seemed so clear. That was why when I was around Hans I never lost control. I was in love. "Of course."_

 _"Elsa?"_

 _"Love!" It felt amazing to finally be in control of myself._

The next day I was in the dining room practicing my ice powers. Keeping a snowflake in your hand is not as easy as it looks.

"Elsa?"

I looked up, "Anna!"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Close the door." As soon as the door was shut, "Yes. What do you think?"

"About what?"

"The table setting."

"Oh, right."

"Well?"

"It looks amazing Elsa but what is it for?"

I sighed. It was time to tell her. "This is for the Duke of Lewiston."

"Richard? Why is he coming?"

"He is coming to court me."

"What? I thought you hated him."

"I do… I mean I did."

"I don't understand. Why are you courting him?"

"It's not really courtship. More of a… a contract. Anna, the King and Queen of the Southern Isles are on their way to change Hans' sentence. They may even start a war. Arendelle is not strong enough on its own but we must win this battle. We can do that with Lewiston behind us."

"Oh Elsa. I just wish you could marry for love. Like Kristoff and I."

"That is long behind me Anna. My job is to protect my people above myself. And that is what I intend to do."

"And that is why you are not a monster. Will they really start a war?"

"They would do anything for the Queen's favorite son." I replied almost bitterly.

"How do you know that he's her favorite?"

"It's not hard to guess." I said hoping to dismiss the conversation. _'How is Anna dealing with the news? Or have you not told her about us?'_ Hans was right. There was no possible way I could tell her.

"Anna?"

"Kristoff? What happened?"

Kristoff was black and blue. He probably got in a fight with Sven. I chuckled.

"Elsa it's not funny"

"No your right. I'm sorry Anna."

"Well I introduced myself to these new people as the fiancé of Princess Anna, and they clobbered me on the spot."

I groaned, "King Edvard and Queen Elise of the Southern Isles." So the trouble had already begun.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: This flashback is set farther back than the last_

 _Flashback:_

 _Hans walked towards me. "What is it Elsa? Something's wrong I can tell."_

 _"I am losing control more and more every day. On our walk just now, I started to lose it even though you were right there. Hans, I am becoming dangerous."_

 _"Elsa you are not a monster. You have the gloves and you have never hurt me before."_

 _"No you don't understand. I have never hurt you before because you made me forget. I am a danger to you now because I still remember when I'm with you."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying that I can't see you anymore."_

 _"Elsa, no. I have faith. You won't hurt me."_

 _"What if I do? You know I don't know how to take it back."_

 _"I love you Elsa. I won't give up on you."_

 _In that moment I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Unless I made him despair. I didn't want to, but I was trying to protect him from me right? "Hans, I tried to change your mind but obviously that won't happen. So I will tell you the truth. I don't love you."_

 _Hans gasped. "I don't believe you. You're just trying to make me leave you."_

 _How could I make him give up? "You will never mean anything more to me than the unlucky thirteenth!"_

 _The look of hurt that entered his gorgeous eyes made tears threaten to fall, but I held them back. "Fine Elsa. I will leave you be."_

 _With that he was gone and I fell to the ground unable to contain my emotions any longer._

* * *

"King Edvard and Queen Elise! How good to see you again." The words rolled right off my tongue out of habit.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff. I apologize for the attack on Anna's fiancé. We just want to visit our son… I mean sons," the queen offered.

"I'm sorry but that is not allowed."

"Why ever not?"

"Hans and his brothers have been imprisoned for trying more than once to invade Arendelle. I can't risk you letting him go."

"You think that I would betray Arendelle to get my son out?"

Without blinking, "I know you would."

She huffed. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Helen, please show them to their room."

"Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

"Your Majesty, the duke of Lewiston."

"Richard! You are earlier than I expected!"

"I try," he said with a smile.

"Well, now that you're here we can discuss the brothers of the Southern Isles." As I took a breath the door burst open.

"Your Majesty! They've escaped!"

"Who?" Richard asked.

"Hans" I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: This flashback is set farther back than the last._

 _Flashback:_

 _"Elsa! Come here! I want to show you something."_

 _I was fifteen and I went to the Southern Isles regularly. Hans and I were very close and he was the only one who knew about my ice powers. "Please excuse me," I apologized to the very boring teens I was speaking with. As I walked over to Hans I tried in vain to suppress the feelings I had towards him. "What is it?"_

 _"Follow me," he whispered as he tiptoed out of the ballroom._

 _"Hans, we are not supposed to leave the party!" I giggled._

 _"Did I rescue you from those boring folks or not?"_

 _"Yes, they were speaking of the latest style that I care nothing about." Then realizing we were on the docks, "Why are we here?"_

 _"Look" was all he said._

 _I watched as the Northern Lights came into view. "Wow" I breathed. "It's beautiful."_

 _"You're beautiful."_

 _I turned and he reached for my arms, holding them gently. When his lips met mine I felt the world slipping away and felt weak in the knees. As he held me from falling, I felt as though nothing could come between us._

* * *

"Helen! Find Anna! Guards! Surround Arendelle! Don't let them escape!" Turning to Richard, "We need your guards now. Can you do that before we sign the agreement?"

"Not usually, but I can make an adjustment."

"Thank you so much. If you'll excuse me," I said hurrying towards the prison. "You will never be more than the unlucky thirteenth!" "What have I done?" I groaned as I flung open the prison door. Suddenly two men rushed towards me, swords drawn. "Stop where you are!" I flung ice around their feet freezing them in place. "Where is Hans? Answer me!"

"He said to tell you to meet him in the throne room. That's all I know!" answered the taller one.

"The throne room" I groaned. Of course he would head there first. I rushed to the doors of the throne room and threw them open. "Hans! I…"

"Elsa! Elsa! Calm down. I am here to negotiate. You for Arendelle."

"What do you mean, me for Arendelle," I said, wondering if maybe he was going to say that he still loved me.

"You as my prisoner for the rest of your life for the safety of Arendelle. Anna would make a good queen and she's not a monster."

"Hans. You know me, I will not give up without a fight. I was afraid that I would hurt you so I tried to make you leave me but you wouldn't. It was the only way I knew to get you to leave." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guard, sword drawn, headed straight for Hans. "Stop!" to Hans, "I never thought you would want to kill me but if that's the case then I will allow you to. You would be a great king of Arendelle."

Hans stood there staring. "Elsa, I don't know what to say. I never thought I'd want to kill you either but the more I thought of your words to me, the angrier I became. My mother was right. Anger is a great enemy. Elsa, I love you. I always have."

Now it was my turn to be shocked, then overjoyed. "Hans!" I rushed into his arms in an embrace but he pulled away. He's fooling you, he's fooling you. Suddenly I felt his lips against mine and I felt weak and ready to fall but he held me up.

Then he pulled back, "Elsa, I don't deserve to live and as a queen it is your duty to kill traitors like me."

"Hans no, that's not necessary."

"We both know it is. Freeze me."

"No, no please!" I sobbed.

"Freeze me!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too. Now freeze me."

Shakily I raised my hand. Looking into his eyes one last time, I shot out ice. "No!" I cried as I watched his gorgeous eyes turn to glass.

THE END


End file.
